Gothic Game
by HetaGurl73
Summary: American Sydney Dunnam arrives in Japan to get away from certain boy troubles. But what happens when that certain boy appears as well? Will her new love get in the way of her old love? OCxKyoyaXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I sigh, walking down the hallways of Ouran Academy. I had been here since Year 1 - or, in America, grade 10. I was now a second year - a 16 year old. Thank God, since it meant I could actually drive wherever I wanted. Because I had my license.

Cue evil laughter.

However, things weren't all fun and games at the Academy. Last year, I had kind of gotten dragged into joining two different clubs. The Black Magic Club [stupid Nekozawa got me into it...Almost like he knew I was a Caster / Incubus...], and...The Host Club.

Yes, I - Sydney Bloom Dunnam - was a Hostess. How the hell did I get into that club? Well, it's simple. Tamaki is actually my cousin. His Mom was biologically American - there was a mix up, and she ended up getting adopted by wealthy fancy-pants French people.

Once Tamaki found out we were cousins, he made it his soul purpose to make me join the Host Club, along side Kyoya, Hunny, Mori, the twins, and, later on, Haruhi.

I don't know how I got into it - I blame my Mother. She probably thought it was a good idea for cousin-ly bonding or some stupid shit like that.

Oh, well, it was better than my old school. B.C.S.A. sucked balls, and we weren't aloud to be ourselves. Plus, I hated those stupid preps - at least the ones here were ones I could actually put up with. I understood their language, once Tamaki and I started getting along.

Scary? Hell yeah.

Today was going to be a long day at the Host Club. We were supposed to have like a Butler theme - and for me, that meant "Maid duty".

Why the hell did I have to be dressed up so girly? Everyone knew I was the Goth type. And why dies Haruhi get away with it all? She's actually a girl...Why can't we just tell everyone, and she gets to wear girly dresses? Let Hikaru and Kaoru turn her into their doll, for once - not me, for the love of fuck.

I finally reached the door that lead to our room - music room three. I opened the door, running my hand through my hair. Oh, Kyoya was going to kill me, this time...

"Sorry I'm late, guys," I sighed. "Last period took longer then I expected."

Tamaki grinned, pulling me in a big hug. "Yay, Auntie is here!" I sighed, a vein pulsing out from the back of my head. 'Auntie' was my nickname, considering Tamaki treated me more like his sister, than his cousin - and he was the 'Daddy' of the Host Club. Kyo-kun was the Mommy, Haru, Hika and Kao were the kids, and Mori and Hunny were the Neighbors.

"Nice to see you too, Tamaki," I rolled my eyes.

My blonde cousin pulled me out of the hug, giving me a thoughtful look. "Oh, I almost forgot!" he announced. "We have a new member of the club!"

...Well, this was new.

"Sydney-Chan, I would like to introduce you to our newest member," Tama-chan lead me to the newest member, and I almost choked on the Pepsi can Kyo-chan had given me when I entered the Club.

He had short, brown hair, fair skin, and really blue eyes - a really pretty shade. He wore a Razorback T-shirt, an army jacket, ripped up jeans, and hiker shoes.

Oh, fucking shit.

"This is Will Hines," he introduced. "Our new Gamer type."

Will dead-panned. "You are kidding me here..."

Great. Just great. The love of my life - from B.C.S.A. - was here. At my new school. In my club.

Oh, and did I mention he was a Werewolf in need of anger-management?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I forced a smile, biting the inside of my lip, to keep my face from flushing. Why? Why out of every guy at my old school, did it have to be Will? Just why? "Nice to see you too, Will." I spoke.

"Never figured I'd find you doing this," Will pointed out, chuckling. "Working in it a club like this."

I placed my hands on my hips. "Right back at'cha, dude."

"Touchee." he laughed.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, looking at us. "I take it my information is right," he spoke. "And that you two know each other - from Benton County School of The Arts, correct?"

My dear old friend looked at me, weirded out. "How the hell did he know that?"

"Kyoya's the Shadow King," I shrugged, lamely. "He knows everything that goes on and went on, in our lives."

"Now," said Kyoya as his glasses glinted evilly, "Go put this on." He held up a skimpy maid's outfit. "Nu uh. No way!" "Oh, c'mon," said one of the devilish twins. The other came around his shoulder, "We made this just for you." They grinned feindishly as Will caught a glance of the outfit I was supposed to wear. I grumbled, grabbed the dress and went to the dressing room.

"Are you ready Syd-Chan? I bet you look so cute!" exclaimed Hani. I reluctantly pushed aside the curtain. I looked absolutely ridiculous. The dress was black, with a white trim, and short-sleeves. It showed a bit too much of my boobs, which, was not very comfortable, mind you. It was also pretty tight in the torso area, down to my hips, where it loosened, up until it ended at the end of my thighs. It came with a white apron, and little white bows. I had white stockings, with black bows, and black shoes that looked like Belarus' from A.P.H. I also had little white fingerless gloves, with lace, and a black ribbon tied around each. In my hair was a white headband, trimmed with lace, and a black rose.

I felt like a whore.

"Ahh~" Hunny grinned. "You look adorable, Syd-Chan!"

Tamaki's jaw dropped, in pure shock. "HIKARU! KAORU!" he yelled. He then went over to the devil twins, and started bitching at them, over the dress.

I felt a pair of eyes on me, and look to my right, to see Will. He covered his nose, eyes wide. "Hmm?" I asked, confused. "What's wrong, Wolf-boy?" He blushed. "Um... Nothing." I sauntered over feeling a little confident. "Are you sure?" I removed his hand and wiped some blood off, "I may feed off of dreams, but I like to cheat every once in a while." I took the finger that had his blood and tasted his sweet crimson blood, "Tasty." I winked and walked off. I would've looked back but didn't since it would ruin my act. Either way, I knew he was staring.

After a few minutes of getting everyone else dressed up, we had started up the club. I went over to my half of the room, talking with my clients. Close to my half of the room, was Tamaki's, and, hence forth, close by was Will's half of the room. My cousin wanted to keep him close by, since he was just starting out. We knew Will wasn't as smooth as the rest of us, when it came to romance - and believe me, he was going to need major help.

"Sydney~" Tamaki called out. I looked up from my current conversation, at the blonde President.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He grinned. "Why don't you go and sing for us, today?"

Everyone of my clients started agreeing immediately, nodding their heads in agreement. I gulped, a little bit nervous. My cousin and the stupid Shadow King were always trying to get me to sing, but, I always had something else to do. Now, there was no way out of it this time, it seemed.

"Fine..." I grumbled, standing up from my seat.

The Host Club was known for entertainment, so, we had instruments and things set up on a stage in the room, for just such times. I went up to the platform, and grabbed the microphone. I thought about the song I was going to sing, for a minute, and then nodded to Hika-Chan to start the music up [he was already there, so...]

I grabbed the guitar, and started playing, while he and the others played the rest of the instruments. Hika-Chan on the other guitar, Mori-Kun on the drums, and Kao-Chan on the other guitar.

"This time, I wonder what it feels like To find the one in this life

The one we all dream of But dreams just aren't enough So I'll be waiting For the real thing

I'll know it by the feeling The moment when we're meeting Will play out like a scene Straight of the silver screen

So I'll be holding my breath Right up till the end Until that moment when I find the one that I'll spend Forever with!

Cuz nobody wants to be the Last one there Cuz everyone wants to feel Like someone cares

Someone to love With my life in their hands There's gotta be somebody For me out there!

Cuz nobody wants to Go it on there own And everyone wants to know They're not alone

There's somebody else That feels the same Somewhere

There's gotta be somebody For me out there!"

I looked at the clients and the rest of the host club. They seemed to actually be liking my singing. Well, I was glad to know those singing lessons didn't go to waste.

"Tonight Out on the street Or in the moonlight Dang it This feels to right!

It's just like deja vu Me standing here with you

So I'll be holding my breath Could this be end? Is it that moment when That I'll spend forever with!

Cuz nobody wants to be the Last one there Cuz everyone wants to feel Like someone cares

Someone to love With my life in their hands There's gotta be somebody For me out there!

Cuz nobody wants to Go it on there own And everyone wants to know They're not alone

There's somebody else That feels the same Somewhere

There's gotta be somebody For me out there!"

This time as I looked out and saw Will wide-eyed. I winked and continued singing.

"Ewww oh Ewwww ohhhh Yeah!

Ooooooh You can't give up [When you're looking for] A diamond in the rough [Because you never know] When it shows up [Make sure you're holding on]

Cuz it could be the one The one you're waiting on!

Cuz nobody wants To be the last one there And everyone wants To feel like someone cares

Someone to love With my life in their hands There's gotta be somebody For me...

Ohhhhhhhh!

Cuz nobody wants to be the Last one there

Cuz nobody wants to Go it on there own And everyone wants to know They're not alone

There's somebody else That feels the same Somewhere

There's gotta be somebody For me out there!

Nobody wants to be The last one there Cuz everyone wants To feel like someone cares

There's somebody else That feels the same somewhere There's gotta be somebody for me out there!"

The music began to end, and, once the song was completely over, everyone began to clap, and cheer. I looked down, blushing a bit, curtsied, and tried to calmly walk off stage.

A group of the clients gathered around me, and I stepped back a bit, surprised.

"That was really good, Sydney-Sempai!" one of the girls told me.

"Yeah, you have such a cute voice~" one of the boys complimented.

I smiled, sheepishly. "You think so?" I asked. They all nodded, or said so in agreement. "Well, thanks so much!"

Will walked up to me with a surprised grin, " I never knew you could sing like that."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Takes practice I guess," I replied. "Plus, you never asked if I could."

Good point," he agreed. I looked down and saw my dress hiking up. I growled and tried to pull it back down, but thanks to the twins, every time I pulled it down my black lacy bra showed. Will caught a glance and started to get another nosebleed.

"Uh. Will?" He looked down and covered it up. "You got some on your shirt." I pointed.

"Oh crap." He then rushed to the 4th music room to wash up.

Ok, I was caught between two decisions here. Either follow him, and figure out just what the hell his problem was, and possibly get some of the nosebleed blood [I was actually pretty thirsty, at this time], or go kill the twins, and make them fix this dress.

I sighed. The dress wasn't that important, I decided. But, I'm still changing into my old clothes. I ran out of there, and hurriedly changed into my Academy Blazer, a Black Veiled Brides Tee, ripped up skinny jeans, and my black combat boots. I walked out of the changing room, putting on my purple, black striped fingerless gloves, and fixing my collar, going to the fourth music room.

I knocked on the door. "Yo, Wolf-dude," I called out. "You okay, or what?" He turned around when I noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. "Oh, sorry," I apologised.

"For what?" He got closer to me.

I gulped, "Um. What are you doing?"

He grinned evilly, "What I've wanted to do for a long time," He closer and bent down to kiss me. I tried to pull back but he pulled me in. He didn't release until he needed to take a breath.

"Will. I'm serious." I said trying not to look excited.

"So am I." He leaned down again, this time pulling me closer. He gently licked my lip, as if asking for permission. I clamped my mouth shut, trying not to give him victory. He then groped my ass. I moaned, accidently parting my lips. He then darted his tongue into my mouth, claiming every crevice he could find.

We broke the kiss, and hazily, I moved my lips down to his neck. I licked one spot, and he let out a very low growl. I couldn't even tell what I was doing, until it was almost completely too late. I had bared my fangs, and only slightly pierced him with them. "Ow!" he flinched.

My eyes widened, and I pulled back, covering my mouth. I had gotten just a couple drops of blood into my mouth, and it tasted really good.

Fuck. Tit, shit, cock, mother-fucking crap. I broke my promise - I had told myself I wouldn't ever drink blood, like that.

"Sydney..." Will started, his hand on the bite mark.

Scared, I ran away as fast as I could. I headed for the Black Magic Club room. If anything, Hito-Sempai might be able to help me out here. Because, right now, I was really, really thirsty, and not for Pepsi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I entered the Black Magic Club room, hurriedly closing the door. "Hito-Sempai?" I called out. "Hito-Sempai?"

"Yes?" Nekozawa called out, in his usual tone of voice. He crawled away from his lab, and looked at me. He was wearing his uniform, and taken away the wig, as usual. "Hello, Sydney-Chan," he greeted, with a smile. He looked at how nervous I was, and dawned a concerned look. "Is something wrong?"

Nekozawa Umehito was one of the only now three people who knew what I was - the others being Tamaki and Will. Well, at least this school. Tamaki, because he was my cousin, and Neko-Kun, because he himself is a Caster, with a little trace of Cat Demon in him.

I gulped, nervously. "I fucking tried to drink blood," I explained. "Not a nose-bleed blood, but, like, actual blood from the pulse in a neck." A single tear rolled down my cheek. "I broke my promise, Neko-Kun..."

Umehito stayed quiet for a moment, before looking at me. "Wait here, Sydney-Chan," he told me. "I have something I can give to you, to help."

He went over to his table, and started making something. I was sitting in my chair, hugging my legs, and looking down.

Great. Just great. Kenzie, my best friend from back in America, had always told me it might happen. I found out I was an Incubus at age 13, almost 14. She told me, that while I eat dreams, I might end up wanting blood within a few years. Guess it only took a couple, huh?

It only took a minute for Neko-Kun to bring over a bottle, that looked like it was from a chemistry set. It was a blood red, with only small swirls of white and light blue, like water, quickly disappearing. "Here, this will help your thirst."

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

"The Incubi are known for finding ways to drink blood," he explained. "Without having to use humans as their meal. Because most or all crave it at least one point in time. So, they came up with the blood tablets."

I raised an eyebrow. "Like, the ones in Vampire Knight?" I asked. "Really?"

"Well, the author herself knew a great deal about Incubi," Neko-Sempai explained. Since she was one, herself."

I looked at the drink, took in a deep breath, and chugged it down. Let me just tell you this; blood tablets weren't that good. I made a stink face, after I drank it. "Vampire Knight is misleading," I announced. "Real blood is delicious. That taste likes fish shit."

"It should at least help your thirst," he explained. "Your body won't know the difference, and you should be fine for a while." I nodded my head, putting the bottle on the table next to me. "May I ask, just what happened, Sydney-Chan?"

I sighed, leaning in my chair. "The new kid in the Host Club is somebody I went to school with," I explained. "A Werewolf. I guess we've had attraction for each other, and well, we kissed, and then things went hazy for me..."

"And you started trying to drink his blood." my best guy friend concluded. I nodded my head, in agreement. Hito-Kun pondered over this for a minute, before looking at me. "This is the first time you've actually started thirsting for blood," he reminded me. "Is it possible that there's something...Delicious...About his blood?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe," I spoke. "So, what should I do?"

Before he could answer, there was a knock on the door. "You may enter," Called Neko-kun, Soon the brown haired host entered the room.

"Will. What are you doing here?" I questioned sheepishly.

"I wanted to check on you. You left before I could say anything."

I crossed my arms. "Well, I'm fine. Now go back to the music room before someone gets worried."

He sighed, throwing up his arms, defeated. "Fine." As soon as he left Neko-sempai looked at me,

"You love him don't you?"

I looked away. "Yeah, I do," I told him. "Just promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Of course I wouldn't."

I smiled, hugging him. "Thanks, Hito-Kun," I told him. After we broke the hug, I let out a yawn, and rubbed my eye. "I'm sleepy...I'm gonna take a nap."

"Alright," Neko-Kun nodded his head. "I'll wake you if anyone comes looking for you."

"Thanks." I told him, going over to my bed. We had one in here, because I was prone to my naps. Like Hunny was.

I flopped onto my bed, and instantly went to dreamland.

I was shaken awake, not long later. I opened my eyes, and looked up, expecting Nekozawa to be there. I looked up to see Will staring at me with a worried expression. I grumbled. "What time is it?" I questioned with slight annoyance in my tone.

"3:53. You slept through the whole club hour. I was worried." I jumped off the cot and got on my feet.

"Where are the others?" I asked, stretching my arms.

"They left," he replied. "It took a while to get your cousin to get the hell out of here, but, Kyoya dragged him out."

"Oh," I nodded. Sounded like Tamaki, that was for sure. Then, I realized something. "So, what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be at home, yourself?"

"I had decided to give you the offer of driving you home. Unless you wish to walk in the rain." He smirked as I cursed under my breath. I glanced outside and saw that it was basically a downpour. "Let's go.." I grumbled.


End file.
